


love is a losing game

by hexed_vexed



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Banter, Canon - Comics, Flirting, M/M, Mild Gore, Rooftop Shenanigans, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexed_vexed/pseuds/hexed_vexed
Summary: Relationships are about trial and error. Sometimes there’s more error than anything else.or, A spin-off of the comic Spiderman/Deadpool: Isn’t It Bromantic? (Vol. 1) in which Peter Parker is somewhere in his twenties, playing the role of Spiderman and running Parker Industries. Deadpool is ever so painfully still himself, Wade Wilson.(The specific scene is the both of them sitting on a rooftop talking after fighting who Wade calls “that big water dork.” Wade is also missing half of his body which is an interesting touch.)





	love is a losing game

**Author's Note:**

> most dialogue credit to joe kelly, spiderman/deadpool issue #1

Peter Parker’s acid reflex kicked in as he hosed off the sewage that caked his suit. He knew he smelled like - in the most literal of terms - garbage, but this seemed like the most reasonable way to clean off his suit (for the time being, at least). Peter understood how odd he probably looked in only boxer briefs and his Spider-man mask, spraying the stewing pieces of his suit on a rooftop. He’s been in worse situations though, that much was true enough.

Plus, Deadpool was by his side in this one, as much as he hated to admit it, he vaguely enjoyed the merc’s company. Wade was sat on the rooftop, too, but equipped with a hand shriveled down to the bare tissue and remnants of bones. It also didn’t help that everything from his waist and below missing, and when he moved he left a slimy, brown trial of muck. 

“ _D_. _P_. _phone_ _hommmme_ ,” Deadpool teased, pointing his ET-like finger towards Peter.

Spider-man didn’t pay his antics any mind, and slipped on the rest of his suit, ringing the water out as he went. Peter didn’t need to look up to see the disappointed look through Wade’s mask.

”Nothing? Come on, I got my peanut M&Ms blown off for that joke!” He said in a pouty, childish voice that only made Peter roll his eyes under his mask.

Peter quickly made his way to the roof’s edge, overlooking the bustling city below. He extended his arm as if to fire his webbing, then faltered and reconsidered. In a moment of thought, he swiftly turned his head to face behind him.

“They’ll grow back-“ Peter said almost dismissively, turning back towards the city streets. 

The hero readied his stance, feeling the weight of his body falling to his ankles as he bent his legs. Peter bounced on his feet momentarily as he brought his fingers down onto his webbing’s trigger-

”Would you just _wait?!”_ Wade snapped, bitterness spreading through his voice, “For one second? Please...”

The “please” seemed to fall quieter and softer than the rest of the sentence. The sourness of the merc’s tone quickly faded leaving Peter with a weak sense of guilt. He relaxed his posture and dropped his arm. 

“What?” Spider-man asked, turning a small fraction so his shoulders were more square to Wade’s.

“It’s really fucking hard,” Deadpool said, trailing off into a dark and heavy voice.

“I know... You think I’m dirt,” Peter shifted his weight between his feet uncomfortably at the accusing - and achingly false - remark, “Dirt with a key to the Avengers Tower, but still...”

There was no hint of humor or indication that Wade was aiming to please with a joke. Peter could see the whites of his eyes wane thinner as he spoke.

”I’m trying to change. And you know what?” Deadpool had shuffled next to Peter, who was on the ledge, leaving a slime-like trail in his wake. Spider-man turned his gaze back down to the ever busy citizens on the sidewalk.

”It’s hard, trying to be more like you.”

Wade continued more sheepishly, but crossed his arms in a defensive stance, “So, I thought, maybe... if we palled around a bit-“

”That I could teach you to what - ? To be... good? A  _hero_?” An emotion he couldn’t identify twisted in Peter’s stomach, and it mixed with a small fragment of curiousity, maybe hope as well.

“No,” Deadpool said sternly, “Something like that isn’t taught. It’s earned.”

Peter came to realize that Wade wasn’t wrong. In fact, he was proving to be more aware than Peter originally suspected. He couldn’t remember the last time, in all of his years of knowing Deadpool, that they had a genuine conversation. They could occasionly be found slipped into banter, like now for instance. Peter didn’t have the energy to admit he missed them.   

“I thought if I hung with you, doing the next right thing, I could  _earn_ it,” Wade continued on, seemingly becoming lost him his own mind. Peter allowed it to happen without interjection, he didn’t want to scare the other away.

”And maybe your respect, too.”

There was a silence between them, the backdrop of the city causing the conversation to fade into the beeping horns and chattering pedestrians. Peter wanted to force himself to make a comment, anything supportive or positive, but he decided the silence was needed. He turned his head back briefly, searching for Deadpool in his periferal. 

A sigh and the shuffling of red and black spandex. “Okay, well, I’ll go now. Go kick some kittens, or whatever.”

Before the mercenary could pull himself over the edge of the building, Peter grabbed his forearm. Wade froze and eyed Spider-man closely. Peter had nearly knocked himself off of the roof in his hurry and let go off a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Their faces were only about a foot or two away, but Wade felt farther. 

”You- I- ...Alright. Fine,” Peter seemed to have come to a conclusion to a battle in his head. 

”’Fine’ what?” Deadpool quirked his eyebrow up comically. 

”You’re going to show me that Chinese place you can’t shut up about, and we’re going to eat  _lo mein_ and you-“ Peter pressed a finger accusingly against Wade’s chest, “-will tell me about you. Maybe I’ll share something about myself, too.”

“Why?” There was a playful underbelly to the question, Peter knew this, but continued to speak with genuine confidence.

”Because there’s more to you than I thought.”

 

***

 

That night, Wade Wilson officially and formally met Peter Parker. Spider-man had pulled his mask up just above his nose, and left part of it rest on the bridge of his nose. Halfway through their dinner, Peter took a mouthful of sautéed vegetables in his mouth and pulled his mask off. Deadpool had gushed tirelessly for the next hour, deeming Peter a cruel and unforgiving person for not showing him his face sooner.

The hero knew it was a joke. He also knew Wade respected his hidden indenity and had for a long time now. So, Peter couldn’t stifle his giggles when he revealed his name to the merc and was immediately called “Petey” and “Petey Pie.”

They exchanged stories across the tiny and overflowing table off the side of the brick building. The two sat in the alleyway, - probably because they were two full grown men in spandex, one of which reeked of blood and sweat - the owner came out frequently and gifted them with platter after platter. Wade patted the owner on the back a few times and claimed they were good friends from a long while ago. The man nodded and gave Peter a toothy smile before retreating back into his restaurant.

As the sun set over the slowing city, Wade told Peter about his daughter Eleanor, his origin story down to every minor detail, and his business in New York. Peter then took his time to explain what happened to his parents, Uncle Ben and Aunt May, and who he was to the public now, running Parker Industries. 

“This was fun,” Peter admitted once their stomachs were full and the moon was high in the night sky.

”Can’t wait until next time, Petey,” Wade grinned, pulling his mask over his chin again.

”What makes you so sure there’s a ‘next time’?” 

“Oh,” Deadpool insisted, his white eyes of his mask thinning surely, “there will  _definitely_ be a next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> would love if you could leave me comments and kudos!


End file.
